The described embodiments relate to devices and methods for connecting housings, and in particular, to devices and methods of securely engaging housings associated with mobile electronic devices.
Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, etc., are becoming increasingly popular for both business and personal use. One reason for this popularity relates to the inherent portability of such devices due to their relatively small size and relatively light weight. A user may have the device with them at all times by simply carrying the device in their pocket, bag or attached to a belt or pocket such as through a clip-on carrier. This portability, however, also requires these devices to be relatively rugged as they are often subjected to rough treatment, including dropping. As such, the components of such devices are typically contained within a casing or housing.
Further, in some applications, these mobile electronic devices are desired to be secure from tampering. For instance, tamper-resistant or tamper-proof or tamper-evident devices are desired: when the device is covered by a warranty; when the device includes confidential components; and when the device is used in an application where confidential use is desired. Typical mechanisms utilized to connect together two housings allow a person to tamper with the device through the interface between the housings without leaving any evidence of the tampering. For example, externally secured mechanical fasteners may be removed and re-installed; or, an adhesive seal may be broken by elevating or lowering the temperature and then re-sealed by bringing the device back to a room temperature; or, detent-type connectors may be disconnected by pushing in on the housing until the detent disengages. As such, typical housings and their associated assembly methods allow a mobile electronic device to be tampered with without providing evidence of the tampering.
Thus, devices and methods for connecting together two housings of a mobile electronic device are desired that securely connect the housings and provide tamper-resistance and/or tamper-evidence.